


Home is My Family

by Danesincry



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Anna, Alpha Evan MacMillan, Alpha Jake Park, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anna is a big softie, Beta Adiris, Beta David King, Beta Jane Romero, Beta Sally Smithson, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Claudette deserves an award, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, IDK if there will be a heat chapter or not, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not everyone is ABO!, Omega Dwight Fairfield, Omegas are actually treated well and have power, She is just a devious little shit, The Entity actually doesn't favor a side, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danesincry/pseuds/Danesincry
Summary: Dwight Fairfield doesn't know how he ended up here, but he doesn't like it. Not everyone has secondary genders and some of the killers do. He makes a makeshift family out of what he has.Jake Park hates being an Alpha, but being with Dwight Fairfield and having something to connect with someone with for once makes it better.Meg and Claudette would do anything to protect their family and keep their secrets.





	Home is My Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi uh this is supposed to be mostly soft?

Dwight woke up alone.

There was no crickets or birds making noise. Nothing else seemed alive at midnight. Dwight tried to scent the air, taking in the air. Nothing.

Dwight felt dread crawl up his spine as he crept through the woods. Everything was so still and silent. The leaves crunched under his feet as he walked. 

Dwight spotted buildings in the distance and he had hope. As he crept towards it, he realized it was abandoned. 

Dwight’s anxiety went up and he hoped that no one could smell him. He went up to one of the random structures, some type of wall, and paused when he heard some type of gears clicking and an engine try to start up. A curse came from where it came from. Somehow, the person didn't smell him. 

Deight peeked around the corner to see a dark skinned girl working on a generator. He watched her for a second before stepping towards her.

“H-hey. Where are we?” Dwight asked. The girl jumped and the generator exploded in her hands. She yelped and jumped back as her hands got burnt. She looked up, eyes wide.

“O-oh my God! Where did you come from?!” She then looked around. “We have to hide!” 

She grabbed Dwight’s hand and dragged him away and behind a rock. She made him crouch and shushed him. His heartbeat picked up and terror came over him. He realized how bad his smell must be. The girl didn't seem to care though. She just peered around the rock, her eyes widening before she quickly moved closer to Dwight.

Before Dwight could ask, he heard footsteps over the heartbeat. It was loud and with it came the scent of an Alpha. Dwight realized that the girl was odorless. 

A red tint came over his shoulders, going over the girl's face. Her eyes widen again and she pulls Dwight back with her. A growl comes from behind him as he is tugged away. Dwight’s fear was amplified and he turned as the girl pulled him. His eyes widened as he saw the man behind him.

The man was large, the type that's tall and pure muscle. He had a short buzz cut and a mask on his face. He had metal loops in his shoulder, embedded. He had scars visible from under his overalls. In his hands was a sharp weapon.

“O-Oh God!” Dwight tried to push the girl. “Go, go it’s an Alpha.”

The girl seemed confused but got up and pulled him up. She dragged him along as the guy chased after them.

“C'mon!” The girl lead him through the area, twisting and turning until they reached a wall. It wasn't like the ones he saw earlier. It was a barrier wall. She shoved him behind another large rock and sighed.

“I don’t hear the heartbeat.” She told him. “That's the fourth time I've ran into him while doing a generator.”

Dwight heaved as he tried to regain his breath. She seemed to be fine after a second or two.

“G-generator? Where are we? Why are you scentless?” Dwight felt like he was ready to cry. Why did this have to happen to him? Did someone kidnap him to throw him into an Alpha game?

“I don’t know, but the generators apparently power the exit gates. We're surrounded by a huge wall. That guy already killed a girl named Meg. I'm Claudette by the way.” Claudette licked her lips quickly. He noticed they were cracked. Probably from sweating and losing her hydration. “And scentless?”

“I’m Dwight. And you know… secondary gender? Are you using scent blocks? Didn't you smell me before I came up? I couldn't have smelled great.” Dwight tried to keep himself calm. “The killer had one. He's an Alpha. I'm an Omega.”

“Wait, like those weird ABO fanfictions my friend reads back at home?” Claudette frowns. “That doesn't exist where I'm from.”

“Where are you from?” Dwight asked.

“Canada.” Claudette replied.

“They exist in Canada. Maybe… oh God are we not in our own universe?” Dwight hoped that wasn't right.

“This is freaky enough for that.” Claudette mumbles. A sound popped from far away and Dwight could see something warp in the corner of his eye but it was quickly gone. Claudette smiled. “Thank god. We have two left.”

“Was that a generator?” Dwight asked as she got up. Dwight followed and got up.

“Yeah. There's another guy running about. His name is Jake. He’s pretty good at generators. I also saw him dismantle a hook.” Claudette explained as they slowly walked through the area. Claudette pointed to a hook as they passed. It was a butcher’s hook on some type of contraption. “By the way it seems that we can take a hit then the next time we’re hit we go down. He will put us on the hook and something will take us away after a small amount of time. I think we can get them down if we can get there quick enough. We can heal and get ourselves extra time. I healed Jake up and he was suddenly fine.”

“That’s… horrible.” Dwight shivered as they found another generator.

“Yeah. Also, make sure to hit at the right time for the generators. Whenever we mess up he comes running.” Claudette showed Dwight by connecting wires. Then a bit of electricity shot through and she connected them at the last minute and it seemed to make the generator roar softly. It was progress.

“I… get it.” Dwight nodded. 

Together they started to fix the generator, making sure to connect things properly. It was… rather easy. He just had to time the small jumps. About two minutes in, the generator popped and roared to life. Right after that, another one popped. A loud siren sounded and two areas lit up.

“The doors!” Claudette grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the nearest door.

When they got there, a guy was holding the switch down. The switch was making noises, very loud noises. It was powering up.

The guys looked over and parted his mouth slightly. Dwight recognized it as scenting the air for smells. Dwight pushed his scent out and the guy pressed his mouth closed the second Dwight knew it reached him. So he was one of them. 

Dwight scented the air as Claudette pulled him to the side. He could smell Alpha. A different one than the killer. This guy was an Alpha and seemingly Jake.

“That’s Jake.” Claudette whispered as they hid, seemingly reading his mind. 

It took a minute before the door blared and opened. They ran towards it as the beating of the killer’s effect flared up. He was running towards them. The killer spotted Jake as Jake let Dwight and Claudette by. It looked like Jake was ready to have a showdown with the killer, but Claudette grabbed his wrist and dragged them down the pathway. Once they hit a certain point the air lightened and they could see more woods. 

Dwight looked back to see the killer standing right behind him. He yelped and jumped back. The killer reached out but a barrier came up and stopped him.

“You’re lucky.” The killer spoke. “My name is the Trapper. Remember it.”

“I think whatever grabbed us is stopping him. Let’s go.” Claudette whispered and pulled the two away from the Trapper.

As they walked through the woods they suddenly were in front of a campfire. Next to the fire was a redhead. She was staring into the fire and jumped when they appeared.

“Holy shit did you guys survive?!” The girl jumped up. “And you found another one!”

“Hey, Meg.” Claudette gave a small smile. “You actually survived?”

“No I died. But I came back. It was weird. I think we’re stuck here for the time being.” The girl, Meg, frowned and sighed. She looked tired but energetic enough to be dramatic. “Do you think that we’ll have to do that all the time? I don’t think I can do mechanic stuff.”

“Probably.” Claudette shrugged.

Dwight slowly moved to sit down. He sat on the log next to the fire and sighed at the warmth. When Dwight looked back up he saw Jake staring at him. Jake’s scent was soft and smelled like firewood. Different from the campfire. Like you are sitting at home in your house and had a fire in the pit. He also smelled like roses and honeycomb. It was interesting. Calm. Normally Alpha’s had more of a sharp scent, but his wasn’t sharp. He probably came from a Beta mother and Alpha father. Dwight came from a Beta family and they never expected an Omega coming from them. Male Omegas were rare so it was an even bigger shock.

Meg seemed to catch onto their staring and decided it was time for it to stop.

“Are you two okay? You’re staring intensely. Do you know each other?” Meg asked. Meg was scentless and he was sure she wasn’t from their… whatever it was. She would have been able to smell them even without a secondary gender.

“You’re a male Omega.” Jake stated plainly.

“You’re an Alpha.” Dwight replied back.

“What the fuck?” Meg commented and Claudette shushed her as she sat next to Meg.

“You’re rare. Are you parents like you?” Jake seemed interested in Dwight as he stared at him.

“My parents are betas. My older sister is a Scentless.” Dwight shrugged. “You?”

“Mom is a Beta. My father and brother are Alphas.” Jake informed. That was to be guessed.

“Okay WHAT are you talking about?” Meg huffed loudly. Jake broke the staring first to look at Meg.

“We’re… different. Where we are from has something called the Alpha Beta Omega system. Your secondary gender is one of those. Or you’re born Scentless, where you’re none but you can still sense them. It’s literally what you’d think what it is. Alphas are protectors and dominant. They’re the second most popular. Betas are the most popular. They’re the more… neutral and peace keeping. Omegas aren’t rare, but they're less likely. They’re the more motherly ones. They are kind of… like the male and female roles back then. They’re to be protected but are HIGHLY respected. Normally you didn’t attack them or mess with them. But some… people don’t respect them as much or think they deserve the place they have. Normally they’re female, male Omegas are extremely rare.” Dwight explained. “I was cursed with this. I always wanted to be a Beta like my parents.”

Jake paused as he went to sit down before fully sitting down nearby. Meg looked like she was processing it.

“I think I’ve heard of it. Is it like wolves?” Meg asked.

“Yeah. Kinda. You do see people from things like packs. It’s not rare.” Dwight nodded.

“This is cool.” Meg grinned. “Oh man!”

“I have to warn that we have biological instincts that come along with it. Like how I’m… more timid and anxious. I may act as a ruler because we are trained to be able to lead because of our power in society next to Alphas, but Omegas aren’t the ones to like attention. Alphas are generally dominant and protective. They’re more likely to fight.” Dwight warned. “Betas are more calm in all honesty. They’re just… middle ground. They protect also but their urges aren’t as great. Alphas have great senses. I said scents earlier because we give of hormones and pheromones. We can smell each other and tell the emotional state and sometimes health state. It’s… easy to track for Alphas.”

“Okay, and?” Meg seemed to not get what he was saying. 

“If the killer is one, then they can track me easier. Jake is easier to miss because I couldn’t smell him until we got close enough.” Dwight took a deep breath. “And the Trapper was an Alpha. He could smell us as we hid. That’s how he found us. I was in distress. And… now that I think of it I think he was after Claudette because of me. She was right there holding onto a distressed Omega. Even if he’s a killer, he came from a society one and is human.”

“That means that his biology said to protect you and not kill you…” Claudette finished.

“Exactly.” Dwight nodded. “He will probably kill me the next time he sees me because I’ll be less distressed. I think he would have attacked Jake if we didn’t get him out of there.”

“I could smell a fight on him.” Jake said quietly. “He was angry.”

“We just have to make sure that he doesn’t get ahold of you.” Meg grinned and slammed her fist against her open palm. 

“Easier said than done.” Dwight sighed. “I bet you that there’s more than one of them. Think of it. This seems like a game to me. Cat and mouse. He was trying to catch and kill us. We had to get generators and survive. Wouldn’t there be more?”

“I get what you’re saying.” Claudette nods. “And there could be other killers with a secondary gender. And who says we will be the only survivors?”

“We can form a small group. A pack I guess. Protect Dwight from the big bads who can hunt him specifically.” Meg grinned.

“I’m fine with this.” Jake spoke up quickly after Meg offered it. “It’ll help later down the road.”

Dwight nodded and smiled. He felt like he could trust them already.


End file.
